starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Vana Kewlii
Biography Early Life Vana Kewlii was born on Duro, but on one of the many civilian space stations that orbited the ruined planet. Her parents worked in shipping and had been making a stop over during one of their shipping runs. Her mother went into labor during the stop over, making the stay much longer than they had anticipated. Thus Vana was born after a rather short labor time of five hours. Her parents stayed on the station for a few more days, as the company that they worked for had understood what had happened, and that the family would need more time before they could get back onto the shipping lane. Vana’s father was the pilot of the ship, while her mother was the co-pilot and was necessary. In addition, they didn’t want to ask the man to leave his family during a time like this. Shortly after her birth, they headed back to work, knowing that they needed to be able to provide for their newborn daughter. As Vana grew, she learned how to pilot, but never took to the skill well, something that her father was saddened by. She did become, however, a very good shot, able to make shots that some people had deemed impossible. By the time she was eight, her parents had managed to save up enough money to hire on people underneath them within the company. Now, her parent's time were split between two ships, and she switched off between the two of them. Unfortunately, tragedy struck. Vana was on one of the ships with her father in one system, while her mother was in another system doing another job. The convoy that her mother was a part of was attacked by pirates and in the ensuing fight, her mother was killed, when her ship was destroyed by well placed proton torpedoes. It created in Vana a deep seeded hatred towards pirates and those who would conduct acts of piracy. Her father became a changed man, much more somber and melancholy. Vana did what she could to cheer her father up over the months after her mother's death, but no matter what she did, it appeared that nothing would make her father smile again. It was shortly after he renamed his ship after Vana's deceased mother that things took a turn for the better. They were doing a smuggling run that took them along the Corellian Way when they made a stopover at Rodia. While they were there, they met a Jedi Knight who was traveling through the area. She sensed the strong Force presence in Vana and made this fact aware to her father. She also offered to train Vana in the ways of the Force. Vana was unsure what was going to happen. A part of her wanted to go and become a Jedi Knight, because she would be able to help those who had suffered like herself and also fight against pirates. At the same time, she didn't want to leave her father, because he needed her as emotional support. They were it when it came to family for each other. Her father made the decision that Vana was to go with the Jedi Knight and study to become a Jedi. He told Vana that he would always be there for her and that he was only a holonet connection away if she ever wanted to talk to him. Still unsure if she was making the right decision, Vana obeyed her father's wishes and went with the Jedi Knight. Training to Become a Jedi Her training commenced shortly thereafter. She realized that throughout her life she had been accessing the Force and just hadn't known it. Now that she did, she became much more interested in learning the Force. For her, she wanted to be able to go back to her father and help him in his work. Vana applied herself to her studies, and began to learn about the Force. The Jedi Knight who had found her was very pleased and the instructed Vana as best as she was able. They began to go on various missions, almost always called to a place by the Force in order to right some wrong that had been committed. As time progressed, Vana became more and more skilled in the ways of the Force. She also began to read and learn more about Jedi history. Before, she had only known of the Jedi through tales that her mother used to tell her, but now, she knew many of them by name and their contributions to the galaxy. She was honored to be on her way to becoming one of them and hoped that one day she would be worthy enough to have tales written of her exploits. Tales that would inspire other people to live good lives and make the lives of those around them better simply through their presence alone if that was all. On one particular mission, Vana found herself separated from her master and captured by the people that they were fighting. They had gone to Nar Shaddaa in order to bring to justice a crime lord who's small pirate fleet had been terrorizing small underveloped planets and systems along the Perlemian Trade Route. Vana performed admirably under the pressure. This was in part to the fact that she had a hatred towards pirates for what they had done to her family. Though she knew that they weren't the pirates who had killed her mother, she took exceptional pleasure in dispatching them. It was something that brought her master a great deal of admiration for her padawan, but also a level of concern. Vana was displaying too much enjoyment over the deaths of the pirates. Her master was worried that Vana would fall to the Dark side. She began to counsel Vana to put aside the feelings of anger and hatred that she had towards the pirates. Vana didn't want to do this, since it was one of the things that she had promised herself she would never let go. She had to fight pirates in order to bring justice to the memory of her mother. The Jedi Knight did her best to try to stop Vana from going to the Dark side. She realized that Vana wasn't going to go the Dark side because of what was happening with the pirates. It was Vana's way of keeping her past alive and in her mind. It was her way of keeping her memories of her mother and father around. Vana wasn't utilizing the Dark side when she fought the pirates and so her master had less and less reason to really think that Vana was going to the Dark side. Still, she wanted to be on the safe side, and so she moved them away from areas where there were large amounts of pirate activity. They went on to other missions and other places were they were needed. A Distress Call The two of them were contacted by a planet that needed their help. The two of them went there, to find out that the planet's sun was going supernova. They were needed to help get people off of the planet before the supernova killed everyone. The problem, and the reason that Jedi were needed, was that there was a shortage of ships and those that had the ships were being selfish and not sharing with the poorer people on the planet. The two Jedi went and began to do their best to negotiate with the elite rich. The negotiations proved unsuccessful. In response, Vana's master reached out to friends that she had made over her life to help. A small flotilla of vessels were brought to the planet to attempt to ferry as many of the planet's population, which was roughly eight hundred thousand. They were in a race against time. However, apparently, civil liberties had been repressed over time. Many of the rich people on the planet did not want to let certain people off of the planet so that they couldn't tell others of what they had done. The New Republic had some presence on the planet, but the people that they had there were corrupt and had kept quiet about the industrial exploitation. While some of the people had accepted what was happening to them, others had started a rebellion of sorts. If these rebels were able to make it to actual authorities, the wealthy would be in trouble with people that they possibly wouldn't be able to buy off. Once the two Jedi found out about this, they were even more inclined to help the people. More Coming Soon Category: Mirrodin